traps_for_zombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons / Traps
Overview Weapons and Traps are used to fight off the oncoming zombies. When used in a vriety of combinations they can easily do the job. When first selecting weapons at the start of the level, adding them to the toolbar does not cost any Points. However each time they are placed they cost the amounts of Points displayed. Explosive Weapons Bottle Rockets cost only 3 Points and deal 45 damage per rocket. The are launched at the position of the mouse at a fast velocity but quickly begin to slow down and fall. Bombs are one of the best weapons for early levels as their 7.5 radius and 120 damage mean they can explode the weakest of zombies for a cheap cost of 12 Points. The fuse time for each bomb and dynamite is 3 seconds. Sticks of Dynamite are the next tier explosives from that of the Bomb as they have a 15.0 radius dealing 150 damage They cost 20 Points each. When dropped onto a zombies head the zombie will stop in confusion of what is happening. Bundles of Dynamite deal 350 damage with a 25.0 radius and cost 30 Points. Delaying Traps Box-Stick Traps fall to the ground and do nothing until interacted with a zombie. The zombie will be trapped inisde the box and barely be able to move, making this trap an effective stalling mechanism. The box now has 50 health until destroyed, the zombie will continue as normal after the box is destroyed. Costs 10 Points. Wood Walls are cheap walls that last for 5 seconds while being attacked by any zombie. Costing only 12 Points they are great for holding off large amounts of zombies, or to make them pile up so other traps are more effective. Walls die quicker the more zombies that are directly attacking the wall. When placed accurately they can launch a zombie forward or backward. Brick Walls last for 20 seconds for 55 Points. Metal Walls last 60 seconds for 175 Points. One Time Traps Tacks are perfect for finishing off zombies that barely survive other traps. 15 Tacks drop per click and costing only 2 Points allows them to build up into large piles for quick and simple damage. When spammed they are the easiest way to lag or crash the game. Mouse Traps deal 36 damage and snap on touch by zombies. Costs 4 Points. Bear Traps are more badass versions of Mouse Traps that deal 140 damage for 15 Points. Rock-Stick Traps are enormous traps that land on to single targets making them perfect for larger zombies by dealing 300 damage, but is clearly wasted on weaker zombies. Wire Traps Barbed Wire is devastating versus weaker zombies able to shred past them with 50 damage a second. It lasts for 500 damage before breaking, but also costing 40 Points makes it easily cost effective on lower difficulties. Eelectric Wire Fences deal 250 damage a second and last for 2500 damage for 200 Points. Turrets Bows are fragile and easily knocked over making them a high priority to defend. (By default) Right click a turret to fire. Costing only 25 Points, dealing 40 damage an arrow, and having a cooldown of 1.6 seconds makes them perfect when defended properly. Ballistas are much more stable dealing 200 damage every 3.2 seconds making them a better turret but costing 80 Points. Catapults are end game rock launchers that deal 250 damage, but the rocks last for 2 seconds when it comes into contact with another object allowing them to roll and annihilate several zombies in one rock.